Drugz and Booze
by Scratches
Summary: don't read this crap.. you have better things to worry about.. Random Fluff and insanity


"Hey Duo pass me the meth

"Hey Duo pass me the meth!"

Passing the meth to Wufei he started to tweak out from taking purple microdots. 

All of the gundam wing boys, Zechs, treize, Noin, Sally, Lady Une, and her twin Colonel (sorry I can't spell for shit) Une where at Trowa's apartment. Duo who brought over the drugs (Where the hell did he get them?), Quatre bringing over the booze, Heero who brought some dirty magazines, and Zechs and Noin who brought whipped cream and cherries. 

Taking a drag from a joint Heero said, "Hell ya, take it off baby. Take it off!"

Quatre looking over Heero's shoulder, opened his eyes wind, took a swig of whiskey and said, "Trowa is this who I think it is?"

Trowa now looking at the picture in the Penthouse magazine popped a shroom and said, "Yeah I think it is!" Smiling he took a joint from Duo and puffed on it before he said, "Hey Duo look at this chicka!"

"Whoa! That's one hot mofo!" Said duo as he drank a can of Heineken. 

"Hot mofo chicka?" Asked Treize and Zechs. They got up form their women and looked at the magazine. 

"HOLY SHIT! Is that who I think it is?" Asked Zechs. 

"NO WAY! She ain't that big!" Treize told Zechs. 

"Lemme look at dat! You bakas!" Said Wufei after he popped a few pills. "Holy mother fuckah! Sally when did you pose for penthouse! Holy shit!" said Wufei.

"A few months ago. And I wasn't the only one! Look on page 10, 11, 18, 78, and 21!" Sally told them as she drank a whole martini. 

*Ding-dong* The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get that!" Screamed Trowa. "Oh hey Dee, Relena, and Dorothy! We're having a party and looking at dirty magazines. COME IN COME IN!"

*Back in the kitchen*

Heero turned to page 10. "RELENA! Damn Relena you fine sexy mofo. Yo so fine."

"I wanna get my hands on dat thang!" said Duo pinching the air.

"Hell no yo bitch! She's mine! Yo mofo!" Said Heero as he grabbed the magazine and punched Duo in the face. Brawling on the floor they kept fighting.

*Back in the living room*

"Trowa," Asked Relena, "they aren't by the way looking at this months issue of penthouse are they?"

"We are! We are!" Said Trowa who started to tweak out.

"Oh shit!" Screamed Relena, Dorothy, and Dee. They ran into the kitchen with Trowa following them. Noin and the Une twins where smoking pot, Duo and Heero where rolling on the floor fighting over the porno mag. The two men in the corner where drinking shots of Jack Daniel's, Trowa was laughing while banging his head on the fridge, and Quatre was drooling over a playboy mag. Sally and Wufei where making out moving them selves down the hall way towards Trowa's bedroom.

"Gimme that!" Dee said as she stepped on Duo and Heero.

"Hey baby you where in there too!" Duo said as she ripped the mag out of his hands.

Picking up a can of Heineken, Dee drained it. "Yeah we all where. Thanks to my good pal Trowa."

Kicking Trowa Dorothy said, "Oh Quatre I didn't want to but it was so much fun!" she looked over to Quatre who was drooling over a playboy model. "QUATRE!" Dorothy shouted as she ripped the mag out of his hands. He made his biggest puppy dog eyes. "I'm so sorry Q. Lemme make it up to you." She took Quatres hand and a jar of cherries to the TV room and they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

*Back in the kitchen*

"Now Heero you know that you're going to pay dearly for looking at those pics." Relena told him.

"Well how can I babe?" He took a drag from a joint and passed it to Duo who made a roach out of it. 

"I'll find a way." She had an evil grin on her face as she dragged him off to the bathroom where they too weren't seen for the rest of the night.

"Noin!" Zechs took a shot of JD.

"Zechs!" Noin took a shot of JD.

"Noin! How much longer do we have to play this game? He said as he took another shot.

"Until one of us passes out." She said as she drank a whole martini.

"Well can't we play a different game?" He asked her.

"I suppose we can!" Pulling Zechs off with a can of whipped cream they made their way to Trowa's room where they saw Wufei and Sally making love. "Shit!" Noin swore. She pulled him into the walk-in closet and became "Naughty" with him.

*Back in the kitchen*

"Won't you two shut up?" Dee shouted at the two tweaked out boys that where laughing on the floor. 

"Ha ha ha ha n-n-n hahaha! O-o-o haha!!!" Duo laughed at her.

"You dumb ass gimme some of that stuff." Dee told Duo. He passed her the Meth and she had to go on the floor to find the pen. She snorted it up and three minutes later she was tweaking out with them. Laughing on the ground with them Dee rolled on Duo and gave him a kiss. 

Back in Treizes corner Lady and her twin where trying to out seduce each other to see who gets to keep treize that night. In the end of about twenty minutes tries said, "I'm sick of them laughing and the noise of kissing laughs. Lets go girls." They disappeared into Trowa's spare bedroom. 

*Back in the kitchen*

Trowa was still laughing, but not with Duo and Dee. He was laughing with his stuffed husky dog. Dee and Shinagami weren't laughing any more. Duo and Dee where laying on the table making out. 

Trowa stood up, stopped laughing and decided he wanted to go to bed. He picked up a Heineken, opened it and walked to his bedroom. Not even noticing that his girl friend was making out on the table with one of his best friends. Walking into his room he pulled back his covers and right there was Wufei's naked pimply ass!

*In another dimension a girl woke up from a nightmare*

"Ahhh!!!" A girl woke up and she shook her boy friend up from his slumber. " Tee-chan I had the weirdest dream!"

"Is that so Dee? Tell me about it in the morning, get some sleep sweetie pie." He said to her groggily. 


End file.
